The Third Generation of Romance
by Emily McCartney
Summary: For the last ten years they've been a the couple to envy. They've struggled through the pain of divorce, suffered the drama of school and endured the pains of growing up. Yet Auggie is still showing Ava how important she is to him.


The day had been bad enough as is. She couldn't keep her molecules in Science straight, jammed her finger during typing class, and was completely sure that she flubbed her audition for the school play. The subway ride home was quiet as she listened to the murmurs of conversations around her and the click of wheels on the track. Even though she sat in the middle of chaos she never felt more alone.

Once locked in her room she tried to focus long enough to get a jumpstart on her English term paper, but it proved hard to ignore the fighting that brewed in the living room between her mother and stepfather. She put down her pencil a moment and hugged her arms around her waist in a desperate attempt to hold herself together. She wasn't sure she could handle another divorce. Tears slipped through her hardened defenses to slide down her cheeks. _Why is it that all relationships seem to fall apart around me_?

Suddenly her phone beeped filling the silent room. The name that lit the screen brought the first genuine smile to her face. _Well, all except one._ August Matthews seems to have a sixth sense about when his girl is in need of some company.

"Hey sorry I couldn't catch the subway with you. My Student Council meeting went way longer then I had planned. What are you working on?" His text read.

"I am working on my English Term paper. You would not believe how much of a drama queen that Cleopatra was."

"LOL... Well she was a queen of Egypt. Hey Mom is making Lasagna and I plan on working on my paper too. If you haven't eaten dinner why don't you join us?" Ava put her phone down for a minute and thought. The Matthews house is always a place of refuge, but she feared that she wouldn't be very good company tonight. Her phone lit up again, but this time it was Mrs. Matthews.

"I would consider it a personal affront if you skipped out on dinner with us tonight. Bring your computer too. You and Auggie will have the living room to yourselves." That was all she needed. She could use some time with Topanga. She needed to hear some good advice from someone who has been through the flames too.

During dinner Auggie's hand found Ava's under the table. He knew something was going on because his lovely lady was trying too hard to stay happy. Ava accepted the hand and held on tight. She knew that she would have some explaining to do. She just didn't want to do it right now.

"Riley, where is Maya," Ava asked. Riley turned to her handsome companion and smiled. Ava had always liked looking at Lucas and tonight was no different even if he is a twenty-four year- old vet student. He and Riley were still perfect for one another, and the rock on her finger proved it. In fact that was why the two were here tonight; they had a very special announcement.

"Maya and Josh are actually hanging out with her parents tonight. Maya already had the date when I called her, but we are going to meet up first thing tomorrow," Riley giggled. Soon enough dinner was over, the love birds had left to catch a play, and Ava settled into her usual study spot on the couch. She made herself comfortable while Auggie and Mr. Matthews finished the dishes.

Topanga discreetly made her way to the couch. She squeezed Ava's arm in her silent supportive way. The two may have their difference, but Ava knew that Topanga would fight for her any day. So even though the older women didn't ask questions, all Ava needed was the little love in that touch to tell her there was still hope.

Auggie dried his hands and settled in to the spot on the couch next to his girl. He sat against the opposite armrest and intertwined his legs with hers. The simple contact was enough while the focused on their English research, but after an hour and half Auggie needed to address the elephant in the room.

"There fighting again aren't they," Auggie got straight to the point.

She gave a shy smile, "Yeah. Is it just me, or do all relationships fall apart around me?"

"What about us darling? We've been married for the last ten years." Auggie's joke at least had Ava crack a smile.

"August Matthews you know that isn't real," Ava rolled her eyes.

Auggie feigned horror, "Not real? So I could've strayed?"

"Auggie," Ava pushed him. He sat up and pulled her close to him. She curled into his side under his arm as he rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and breathed in the Irish Springs scent of her man.

"Ava," Auggie began, "all I've known in my life is that first love can last. My parents are the perfect example of this. They are Cory and Topanga, and they proved to the world that young love can be real love. My sister and Lucas are proving that again for the next generation. This is all I know. You know nothing but damage and devastation of relationships." Ava sat up to protest but Auggie didn't let her. "We've been together for ten years. We've stuck together through the drama of school, the loss of friends, and pains of growing up. I plan to be with you until the end of time, and I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

"But what if I'm like my mom and marriage just drives you away?"

"Like I said we've been married for ten years, and you haven't driven me away yet," he laid a kiss in her hair. They decided to watch a movie and calm down. As the credits began to roll, neither of them moved.

"Auggie," her voice cracked as she pulled him a little closer. "Please stay."

"I plan too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please comment. I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
